Power Rangers Star Force
Power Rangers Star Force is the sixth season in RoughRiders9's Power Rangers Universe. Synopsis The sixth season of RoughRiders9’s Power Ranger Universe, Power Rangers Star Force, focuses on a team of power rangers that uses the powers of constellations to prevent Dark Cloud’s superweapon from destroying Earth. Star Force is the first series to not be a continuation of the previous series, with its own cast and new story. Although it still carried over many aspects of the Supernova series, Star Force is the first all-new team without any returning rangers. Brief pilot synopsis After an attack on Earth by a mysterious probe/weapon, Johnny Turk of the Supernova Alliance formed a new team of power rangers, the Star Force Rangers, to search for the masterminds behind it and protect the galaxy at the same time. The team was consisted of Supernova Soldiers – Patrick “Ricky” Carter, Angel Baez, Alex Julian, Zia Rodal, and Colin Brennan. The new team used energy from Earth’s star constellations to give them their powers. Characters Rangers Allies * Johnny Turk * Anders Kommer * Thran * Eclipse Rangers Villains * Mace * Rachnid * Weech * Sona * Quillo Arsenal Zords * Star Force Megazord ** Star Dragonzord (Red) ** Ram Zord (Blue) ** Lizard Zord (Green) ** Fox Zord (Yellow) ** Scorpion Zord (Pink) Episodes 1. '''Dark Cloud I After an attack on Earth by the Praeter Confederacy from a sector, Dark Cloud, beyond the Regency Galaxy, Supernova Alliance admiral Johnny Turk recalls a team of supernova soldiers to become the Star Force Power Rangers. 2. Dark Cloud II After rangers use their powers for the first time on Earth, Johnny assigns them to enter the Dark Cloud and stop the Confederacy at all costs. 3. Constellation Zords The Confederacy unleashes a monster, and the Rangers must use their Constellations Zords for the first time to stop it. 4. The Raiders The rangers encounters the rigors of the Dark Cloud first-hand, and deal with pirates operating from a giant cloaked alien sphere. 5. Akiley’s Plans A slave girl Ricky rescues from an alien bazaar seeks refuge with the rangers but betrays them instead. 6. Ghost Ship The rangers encounter a Regency ship whose crew has become unstable due to Dark Cloud exposure. Angel soon begins to exhibit the same symptoms. 7. Operation Green The Hunter snags a cloaked mine and Colin and Alex race to disable it during a battle with the Confederacy. 8. Pit Stop Heavily damaged by the Confederacy mine, the Hunter is repaired by an unmanned and automated sentient alien repair station. 9. The Hydra Alex tries to free the population of planet Norva of an engineered disease left by the Confederacy 200 years ago. 10. Beauty Beast Zia is contacted telepathically by a Dark Cloud native named Staim, who offers assistance with the Confederacy. 11. The Cargo Ricky learns of hiacite, a key element in a new weapon being built to destroy Earth, and seeks to follow its supply to the superweapon. 12. Eclipse Rangers I Ricky, Colin, and Zia are taken hostage by the mysterious Eclipse Rangers on Crocus, Zia’s home world. 13. Eclipse Rangers II With help from Alex and Angel, the rangers escape from the Eclipse Rangers and expose the conspiracy between the Eclipse Rangers and Crocus. 14. Eclipse Rangers III Colin reveals he was behind the team that formed the Eclipse Rangers, who went rogue from the Supernova Alliance. Zia gets recalled to Crocus. 15. Eclipse Rangers IV During her final away mission, Zia and Ricky are kidnapped, leading to another confrontation between Crocus and the Eclipse Rangers. 16. Eclipse Rangers V Ricky and Zia attempt to negotiate a ceasefire between the Eclipse Rangers and the Crocus. 17. Eclipse Rangers VI Crocus sabotages the peace talks with support from the Confederacy, and the Star Force and Eclipse Rangers team up to fend off Crocus. 18. The Atoll The Confederacy tests their new, planet-killing weapon in an asteroid field as the Star Force Rangers is suddenly assisted by the Eclipse Rangers. 19. Deception Point A Confederacy general, Venn, is tricked into giving Ricky information about the location of their headquarters. Meanwhile, Venn steals the white ranger morpher. 20. White Hot With the white ranger morpher, Venn morphs into the White Ranger and battles the Star Force Rangers. 21. Death Sentence Ricky and Colin find themselves imprisoned in a Confederacy internment camp after being lured by Venn. 22. Hard Times Colin’s mind gets altered to create memories of being incarcerated for 30 years on an alien world and has to encounter the repercussions. 23. Doctor’s Orders As the rangers pass through a "trans-dimensional disturbance," they are put into hibernation, leaving Alex – who has the medical expertise to handle the disturbance – in control of the ship. 24. Quasar Message With a message and a gift from the Quasar Ranger, the Star Force Rangers rescue a mysterious alien, with a big secret from a space deviation. 25. Changing Face While fighting the Star Force Rangers on Domus, Venn’s home world, the rangers discover a conspiracy behind the Confederacy and Domus citizens. 26. Sirona Prime I The rangers discover the Confederacy weapon and plan to launch a mission to destroy it. 27. Sirona Prime II Ricky gets captured during the mission, and he tries to convince the Confederacy leaders, that humanity is no threat to the Confederacy. Venn begins his defection. 28. Sirona Prime III The convinced Venn and Ricky break out from the Confederacy, and the Confederacy launches an attack on the rangers that leaves them defenseless and almost destroyed. 29. Greater Good The rangers’ ship now heavily damaged, seeks a mechanical part from an alien vessel but is forced to steal it with the assistance of Venn. 30. Under Siege Venn, Angel and Alex mount a rescue mission on Domus under siege, as Ricky, Colin and Zia repair the ship while battling the Confederacy. 31. Calm Storm Two members of the Confederacy offer to stop the superweapon if Ricky and Venn can prove that they have been manipulated; the rangers prepare for a potential invasion. 32. Confederacy Coup I After Ricky convinced two members of the Confederacy, the rangers confront the rest of the Confederacy, sparking a civil war for control of the superweapon. 33. Confederacy Coup II With help from some Confederacy factions, the rangers attempt to stop the arming of the superweapon. 34. Confederacy Coup III With the superweapon on its way to Earth, the Star Force Rangers race against time mission to intercept it before it can strike with assistance from the Supernova Rangers and the Eclipse Rangers.'''' Notes